Episode 003: Diary Of A Yandere Prologue
Cast * Senpai (The Original Protagonist) * Ayamada Hikari (Yandere Kohai) * Suzume Okiyaki (Tsundere) ** Hana Hirano (Class Rep.) ** Yuna Fukumoto Summary Monday, June 5th Hikari first entry is the day Senpai transfers to the High-school. Eventually she meets him again in the bookstore where he helps her reach a book on the top shelf. Thursday, June 8th However later in the week she is bullied by Suzume Okiyaki and her friends, Hana Hirano and Yuna Fukumoto. They've been harassing Hikari since the beginning of the school year. Disheveled and tardy she meets Senpai again in the hall. When he asks if she's okay she begins to fall in love. Monday, June 12th She laments that she hasn't been able to see Senpai lately since he's a year older then her. The corpses of her parents' are beginning to smell. Wednesday, June 14th Hikari begins to hear the bad voices again and she can't stop them until she "fixes things". Seeing Senpai helped calm them down but they haven't met for about a week. Hikari decides she'll find a way... Monday, June 19th In high spirits, Hikari notes how she stalked followed Senpai home. He lives in a nice house really close to by to Hikari's. She begins to have fantasies with Senpai in her head. Friday, June 23rd She begins to wonder why Senpai always walks alone after school. Since school's off tomorrow she makes plan to stalk watch Senpai at his house all day. Saturday, June 24th It rains all day lone. Hikari's plan is ruined. Monday, June 26th After school Hikari decides to watch Senpai sleep. She fantasizes about sleeping next to him before her legs get to weak to stand on the ladder. It's also noted that she saw Senpai's mother when she came outside. Thursday, June 29th Hikari sees Okiyaki talking to Senpai after school and becomes furious. Senpai is Hikari's only. No other girl can have him. If they try... Thursday, June 29th She remembers she needs to take care of the corpses things in basement. However sees been too busy with Senpai to do so. Saturday, July 1st Hikari begins to constantly fantasize about walking home together with Senpai. Monday, July 3rd Seeing Senpai at the bookstore Hikari wonders what he's thinking about. She wonders what it'll be like if they were dating having all those fun witty talks just like in the movies. Thursday, July 6th Overwhelm with her feelings Hikari wonders if she should confess to Senpai. Friday, July 7th She's at her limit and really begins to plan her confession. If things go bad she can always kidnap take Senpai to her house. Monday, July 10th Okiyaki is caught holding hands with Senpai. Hikari flips out and decides to "fix" everything. Character Notes Ayamada Hikari (Yandere Kohai) Hikari would of lashed out sooner or later due to her bullying. The situation was simply amplified by [[The Town|the Town's sickness]].'' Senpai Senpai favors being by himself then with a group. His only real relationship at school is Suzume who has friends he's vaguely familiar with. School Nurse The first mention of her by upload and timeline chronology. General Notes The video's diary concept is most likely based on the virtual diaries used in the manga/anime Mirai Nikki. Script '''Monday, June 5th' Dear Diary, I finally have something writing about today. A new boy transferred here. He's a year older than me so he's in Class 3A. He seems really nice-I mean I haven't really talked to him yet but I'd definitely like to. He doesn't seem like the other boys at all somehow. I saw him at the book store. He seemed really shy. There was this one book on the top shelf I couldn't reach even when i stood on my tippy toes and he was smiling a little bit when he saw me struggling. Then he reached up and got the book for me. It was really sweet of him. I got a little flustered when I thanked him. I don't know what it is but as soon as I saw him I just really wanted to get to know him. Its a shame I don't have any classes with him but maybe that doesn't have to be that big of a problem. Thursday, June 8th Suzume Okiyaki took my gym clothes today. This has been like the fourth time this year. I don't know what her problem is or why she likes messing with me so much. Last week she and her friends, Yuna Fukumoto and Hana Hirano, left a ton of mean notes in my locker. Calling me a "crazy bitch", but they're the ones who are bitches obviously. Sometimes I imagine taking an axe to her ugly stupid face, chopping up her brains... *gasp* But wait, she doesn't have even have any brains. *giggles* But anyway, I had to look everywhere for my gym clothes until i finally found them stuffed in one of the trash cans in the locker room. I was really late to history because it took me so long and when I was walking down the hall I saw the new boy! He was taking a student with a bloody nose to the nurses' room and I guess he noticed the clothes so tightly bunched up over my hands and the fact my face was kinda reddened and I was shaken slightly and seem really upset. He asked me if I was okay and genuinely seemed concerned about me. I don't why he so nice to me but it makes me really really happy. I want to see him more often... I- I think I- I think i love him. Monday, June 12th Nothing much to write about today. I haven't seen the new boy at school since last Thursday. I shouldn't really expect to its not like we have any classes together. We're in different grades after all. Oh... and I should probably stop calling him the new boy by now. On a different note, the basement is starting to smell really bad. I should probably do something about it... Wednesday, June 14th I've been feeling really down again lately like I always do, I guess, and my head is getting kinda loud. The bad voices are always whispering "things". They're very bad "things". Knives and blood and bad..bad..bad..bad.. I need to.. fix things soon.. I felt really great for a short while because of the new boy but I haven't seen him in a week. Every day that goes without seeing him makes me more and more depressed. He made me feel so happy for a while even though he didn't actually do that much. Just made a few kind gestures but he means so much to me. I don't understand it all.. He always on my mind nowadays I love him so much. I have to see him again. I have to get close to him no matter what. Monday, June 19th I know where Senpai lives now. When the bell rang at the end of the day I waited there in the bushes in front of the school watching all the students leave and hoping to see Senpai. He left kind of late. I wonder what he was doing but anyway I followed him from a distance; sometimes hiding behind a tree or a lamp post when I got super nervous. I was walking really really quietly the entire time but I don't think he would have heard me anyway. He was wearing headphones; really dumb looking brightly colored ones. I should tell him to get rid of them cuz they don't suit him at all. He wasn't walking with anyone else thankfully and it turns out he lives just a few blocks away from me. One of those really nice upscale houses I've always really liked looking at. I wonder what it would be like if I went inside of his house? Just the two of us there... I imagine us being alone sometimes. I felt so happy today watching Senpai. Friday, June 23rd I've been following Senpai home since Monday. It's strange how he never walks with a friend. Always by himself. He seems kind of lonely. I feel so great when I follow him even if he doesn't notice me. Tomorrow's Saturday though, so there's no school. I wonder what I'm going to do. Maybe I should stand outside his house all day? Waiting for him to go out and go somewhere but somebody will probably notice me. I have to find a good hiding spot. Bring some food and water. I'll probably be there all day. It'll be like a picnic kind of. I hope I'm not getting too carried away Saturday, June 24th Dear diary, Its been raining nonstop all day and it'll rain tomorrow too. There goes all of plans for the weekend. Monday, June 26th I followed him home from school again and then waited outside, hiding behind this great big oak tree in his yard until it was dark. I kept checking my watch and around midnight I finally took this old unsteady ladder that was leaning against the side of his house and brought it to each of the second-story windows until I found his room. And then I climbed up the ladder and press my face against his window. I watched him sleep for a long time. He looked so lovely in his sleep. His eyelashes fluttering against his face. It was nice even hearing him snore. His room looked so nice, and clean, and warm. I was so tempted to climb in through the window and just lay next to him. I watched for hours until my legs got wobbly from standing on the ladder for so long. I'm so glad that I decided to do this today. Oh- and I saw Senpai's mother earlier when I was waiting for it to get dark outside. she was taking out the trash she seemed liked a nice lady I wonder if she'd approve of our relationship Thursday, June 29th I was waiting for Senpai after school ended and I saw him talking to Suzume Okiyaki, that stupid slut! Why is she talking to him!? What does she want from him!? Doesn't she know that Senpai would never be interested in... -in a disgusting whore like her!? Everybody knows about the way she acts with boys.. With every boy she sees. God I could just kill her! Please don't let her talk to Senpai again or I don't know what i'll do! I'll never let other girls talk to Senpai.. He's mine! And she's also in Class 3A, the same class as Senpai. I wonder if they talk in cl-NOOO! There's no way Senpai would want to talk to her. They were talking after school because the dumb bitch was probably asking about homework or something, right!? Right!? Saturday, July 1st I know I should do something about the.. the things in the basement, but I've been so preoccupied lately... Monday, July 3rd I saw Senpai at the bookstore again. I think he spends a lot of time there. He didn't notice me and he seemed kind of distracted like he was thinking really hard about something. Oh, I hope this doesn't sound too perverted but sometimes I just wish I could get into Senpai's head to see what he's thinking about.. ..I'm so silly. Senpai, do you really not know how much I love you? Can you feel my presence when i follow you home from school? Were you really that unaware the night I was watching you sleep? I've been following Senpai home for almost two weeks. Its still strange how he's never noticed me following him. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to walk home with him instead of just trailing so far behind. I fantasize about being right next to him, saying all these witty things, making him laugh. I've even been planning out conversations in my head but I'm too shy to actually turn these dreams into reality. Well... Thursday, July 6th Why does everything have to be so difficult? Why can't I just talk to him? i spend every second thinking about him. About holding his hand. Maybe.. maybe even letting him kiss me. I blush so much whenever I imagine these things but I can't stop. He's always on my mind. I don't even sleep anymore because I can't stop thinking about him. I've been wondering... maybe I should send him a letter telling him to meet me in the courtyard at school? Maybe if I really muster my courage I can confess my feelings to him. Friday, July 7th He's all I think about anymore. I'm gonna send him a letter soon. If anything goes wrong, I'll just bring him to my house. It'll be easier there. I hope you won't mind the smell. Monday, July 10th He was holding hands with her... He was holding hands with her... He was holding hands with her... He was holding hands with her... He was holding hands with her... HE WAS HOLDING HANDS WITH HER! THAT FUCKING WHORE! I'M GOING TO KILL HER! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HER! SENPAI IS MINE! Senpai will be mine! Mine. Mine. Mine! MINE! ... My head is getting LOUD again... SO FUCKING LOUD! ... I'm going.. I'm going... TO FIX... EVERYTHING! Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__